


Star Treatment

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 模特娜x摄影师俊无脑段子





	Star Treatment

罗渽民跟着助手走进摄影场地时阳光破云而出，斜着从窗外照进来，铺在一面白色墙上。黄仁俊正低头站在阴影处调试相机，或许是光芒太过刺眼又或许是听见了响动，他眯着眼睛抬头来正好与罗渽民四目相对，两人友好微笑之后开始了拍摄工作。

在今日拍摄之前黄仁俊与罗渽民曾通过视频联系对接了一次拍摄内容，为配合N杂志8月刊的亚文化特辑，特邀摄影师黄仁俊与编辑交谈后准备出几个主题，其中有绳艺相关，对此他心中早已有人选，那便是最近模特界的新星之一罗渽民。

同样作为新星的黄仁俊在每次主题的前期准备都十分认真，罗渽民团队接下邀请后他立刻发送了相关资料，希望罗渽民能在拍摄前浏览一遍。他并不期待对方会认真研读，出乎意料的是在视频通话里罗渽民的反应迅速，似乎是真的认真看过了他准备的资料。

今天应两人事先的约定，造型师准备了两套搭配——黑色高领毛衣与西裤，白色衬衫与牛仔裤。黄仁俊将相机置于三脚架后朝罗渽民走来，他手里拿着经亲肤处理过的麻绳，低声朝罗渽民说过下午好。

“仁俊老师，你好。”罗渽民笑着回道，默契地抬起一只手，黄仁俊拉过一段麻绳在他手腕上轻轻绕上一圈，转身拉着绳子将罗渽民引到相机前的空地。此刻阳光染上不易察觉的明黄，经造型师巧手处理过的黑棕发一半紧贴着脑侧，另一半塑成了刘海，罗渽民噙着笑低眸看摄影师解下绳子，不远处站在相机旁的助手拿起遥控器，与黄仁俊对视后点点头，其余的工作人员都退出了房间。

“可以开始了吗？”摄影师抬眼问着模特，“我熬夜学习几天才学会了两套绳艺方法，希望渽民你不要介意。”

“不会。”

罗渽民安慰着初见的摄影师，而后听话地将手臂弯至背后交叠，黄仁俊从他背后张开双臂将绳子从他肩膀上绕过，因为体型差他的胸膛自然触到模特的背脊，摄影师小心翼翼地呼吸着，只有微微气息扑在模特的颈后，罗渽民闭上眼睛的片刻便听见黄仁俊说了声“拍”，助手按下了遥控器键。

绳艺是两个人通过绳子进行亲密接触的活动，比起网上轻易搜来的难以言喻的低质图片与视频，黄仁俊精选的文章实用太多，从治疗到艺术角度都进行了解说，据摄影师解释其中有一篇就是8月刊的文案初稿。

“阳光太刺眼了是么？”

罗渽民没有回答，黄仁俊也不恼，在他背后认真打结，外表看着瘦小的人手上颇有力气。关闭视觉便放大了其他的感官系统，罗渽民能感觉到黄仁俊的用力，也能感觉到自己身体被紧缚，尽管在夏天穿高领毛衣并不是个好选择，上身甚至开始渗出汗水，但他莫名感到了放松。

指令不断传来，在完成束缚后黄仁俊不禁呼出一口气拂在罗渽民耳边，模特感应般慢慢睁开眼朝摄影师笑。阳光已经变成橙黄色，黄仁俊正逆光站在他面前，鼻尖都有小颗汗珠，他想自己也好不到哪里去。

黄仁俊端起相机开始进行局部特写，拍得尽兴了他又发出了指令。

“跪下。”

摄影师立刻被自己的话语惊到，倒是被指使着的模特轻笑，亮着光的双眼看向他，上半身被束缚着，双膝轻巧地跪在了地上。

黄仁俊赶紧连拍数张照片，眼睛在取景器和罗渽民之间游移，最后弱弱地道了个歉。

“对不起。”

因为前后反差实在太大，罗渽民噗嗤笑出声来，又摇摇头。

“仁俊老师很投入，有什么不好？”罗渽民从半跪换为跪坐，“我会全力配合。”

“就算篇幅不多也没关系吗？”黄仁俊捏紧相机，他从来对配合极好的模特心软，不必要的提问直往外冒，他们并非能拿到最好资源的职业人，只能尽力去珍惜每一次机会。

显然面前的罗渽民也是这样想的。

“没关系，请仁俊老师继续吧。”

在进入第二套拍摄后按照流程仍是黄仁俊亲手为罗渽民进行捆绑，这次的绳子需要延伸至大腿，黄仁俊弯腰弄好后抬头刚好轻碰到罗渽民的额头，两人在一瞬间撞进彼此的眼里，几十秒内都没有下一步动作。

“咔嚓。”相机响了，黄仁俊的助手Donna冷脸站在三脚架后面，一副恨铁不成钢的样子。

“黄老师，美色误人啊。”

一句调侃话出来黄仁俊羞红了脸，将头别到一边。

“等会儿我留点时间给你们，想干嘛就干嘛，现在先拍片子行不？”

第二句话一出，罗渽民红了耳根子。

到黄仁俊掌镜后，Donna去调好灯光。穿上白色衬衫和稍微有些紧身的牛仔裤的罗渽民被照出了漂亮的身体线条，加上绳子的加持更加凸显肌肉的健美线条，现场喷上的浅粉色头发被照得透亮，配合背后的红色墙颇有视觉的冲击效果。

“当代世界，人人都是视觉动物。”摄影师如此玩笑道。

而长时间暴露在在强光下的模特不禁眯起眼睛，又被灵敏抓住瞬间的黄仁俊猛拍。

完成拍摄已经接近凌晨的时间，在Donna帮忙关上摄影灯出去找人后，视线迅速昏暗。黄仁俊将相机放在一边，想要帮忙解开绳子，哪知道罗渽民趁黄仁俊挨在他身上，干脆将人压在了地上，双腿跨在黄仁俊腰两侧。

“仁俊老师。”罗渽民声音哑了几度，在被绑起来的时候他早就想试试这么做了，现在他大胆地弯下腰，被束缚的上身立刻收紧。

罗渽民伸出舌头舔了舔黄仁俊的嘴唇，摄影师忽然感到自己似乎是被大型猫科动物整了一遭。面前的大花豹因自己一阵动作而乱了衣服，衬衫被捞起一截，精壮的腰线隐约可见，黄仁俊彻底愣住。

模特再次噙着笑低头靠近摄影师，顺便用大腿把人夹紧。身心放松后迎来的是荷尔蒙的爆发，黄仁俊汗湿的刘海乖顺地贴在额头和脸颊上，明亮眼眸里映着自己的脸，罗渽民感到满足。

明明只是初次合作却默契异常，而罗渽民生出私念想要黄仁俊身上得到些什么。

“仁俊老师，你嘴唇好干。”

他胡乱说着，再次衔住了身下人的嘴唇。


End file.
